The present invention relates to a removable storm panel for use in protecting windows and the like during storms such as hurricanes or tornadoes. The panel can also be used as a roof panel or a wall panel in pre-fabricated buildings.
Non-interlocking (FIG. 6) and single interlocking (FIG. 5) panels for hurricane protection systems have been available commercially for years in the U.S. and the Caribbean islands for protection against hurricane forces on wall openings, glass panels and panes in windows and doors and other types of openings, furnishings and appurtenances on building walls and roofs. Most of these prior art systems have good resistance to storm forces, and will withstand the high positive pressures acting against the walls and roofs as a result of hurricane action. However, none of them will withstand the high negative pressures (suction force) developed by a hurricane wind unless they are structurally reinforced or fabricated from heavy and costly metal or plastic materials. Thus, the prior art panels lack a two-way protection in that they are structurally sound in only one direction of force--either positive pressure or negative pressure but not both.
The non-interlocking and single interlocking panel systems available in the industry have been increased in thickness through the last four years and recommended spans between supports have been decreased in order to comply with increasing requirements of local and area building code regulations. Aluminum panels have been increased in thickness from 0.050 to 0.060, 0.062, 0.072, and 0.080 inches thick sheets. Steel panels have been increased from gage 26 to gage 24, 22 and 20. All of these changes are a result of changes resulting from increased ordinances and civil consciousness of the devastating effect of high intensity hurricane forces--particularly in coastal zones, on unprotected wall and roof openings, doors and windows--have resulted in constantly increasing costs for heavier protection systems and additional structural elements designed to cut down the span between supports for even these heavier panels. Yet the non-interlocking and single interlocking panel systems have remained inherently weak in their resistance to the negative or suction pressure exerted by hurricane winds, even with the additional structural support added due to required local or area regulations.